no te olvido
by chocomuffin77
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la historia de Viola y William Shakespeare no acabara en una separación? La historia de nuestros personajes prosigue y todo continúa así.
1. adiós

Capítulo 1

Viola se alejaba en el carro de su marido hacia un nuevo desembarco. No se imaginaba cómo iba a ser su vida desde aquel día. Sólo le quedaban los recuerdos, recuerdos que dejaba atrás en ese mismo momento.

El barco les esperaba en el puerto. No parecía muy estable, pero aquel día no le importaba nada, sólo se acordaba de William, a lo lejos, sólo con sus historias.

-Sube Viola. –Dijo Lord Wessex aún disgustado por lo que pasó en el teatro. - Te puedo asegurar que a partir de este instante no verás ni pisarás un escenario en tu vida. Bastante ridículo has hecho ya.

-Yo haré lo que me venga en gana en todo momento, eres mi marido, no mi carcelero.

Lord Wessex la cogió violentamente del brazo hasta hacerle daño.

-Te puedo asegurar también que cumplirás con todo lo que yo te voy a mandar.

Viola estaba acorralada, solo se le ocurría una forma de huir de aquel infierno. Al llegar al barco lo haría, cogería el abrecartas que llevaba en su maletín y no dudaría en quitarse la vida. Estaba privada de todo aquello que amaba: el teatro, William…

El recuerdo de William la hizo entristecerse más de lo normal, pues un viaje de diez minutos se hizo para ella un eterno viaje sin rumbo.

Cuando llegaron al puerto se encerró en el camarote y se echó a llorar. Notaba como el barco comenzaba a moverse y recordó la misión que se había propuesto a realizar. Nada más coger el abrecartas alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Viola ¿estás ahí? Creo que va siendo hora de que cumplas con tu deber de esposa, así que ¡abre¡

Viola estaba muerta de miedo, ella no era una chica fácil de acobardar, pero en aquellos momentos cualquier persona se acobardaría. Se podría decir que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo pasó algo fuera de lo común en aquel momento. Todo comenzó con un ruido estruendoso y un movimiento brusco.


	2. La isla, la bestia y el hombre

Capítulo 2

El suelo de madera comenzó a resquebrajarse. La puerta calló y la mirada atónita de Viola aterrizó en el cuerpo muerto de Lord Wessex. Estaba aterrada, confusa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Moriría allí en ese barco? Entonces fue cuando se acordó de Will. Daba igual que aquello fuera su final, al fin y al cabo no estaba con Will y para ella ya nada tenía sentido. Comenzó a sentir el frío líquido envolvente por todo su cuerpo y justo antes de decidirse a llegar al fondo recordó el cuerpo muerto de Lord Wessex, la cara de Will al despedirse, el teatro y con él su público…

No, decididamente no iba a rendirse. Todavía debía arreglar varias cosas antes de morir. Nadó hasta la superficie y se cogió a una de las tablas de madera sobrantes del barco. Respiró profundamente y nado hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaron.

Viola despertó en la orilla de una isla desconocida al menos por ella. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla con la esperanza de encontrar algún superviviente, pero tras horas de búsqueda se dio por vencida y llegó a la conclusión de que era la única superviviente al naufragio. El barco había chocado con una roca cercana a la isla.

Los temores de Viola volvieron a su mente. Estaba sola, y quizás lo estaría para toda su vida. Seguía sin teatro y lo más importante, sin Will.

Un sonido de horror se oyó por toda la isla, lo que hizo que Viola se sobresaltara y saliese de sus pensamientos con rapidez. Un hombre chepudo y con la cara deformada corría hacia ella velozmente. A Viola no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El hombre se le echó encima y comenzó a subirle las faldas con la intención de agredirla en lo que a su dignidad se refiere. Viola intentó apartarlo y parecía conseguirlo. Gritaba inútilmente como si alguien fuese a oírla.

Como un milagro un hombre se lanzó a por el chepudo deteniéndole hábilmente. Era moreno y tenía una media melena mal cuidada. Estaba fuerte y vestía como si se hubiese criado en una jungla. Su aspecto bronceado delataba su forma de vivir a la en temperie y era atractivo. Viola no pudo más que fijarse en la fuerza sobrehumana de este hombre que después de detener al deforme le tendió la mano en forma de ayuda para que se levantase.

Perdona a Max. No sabe lo que hace. ¿Me entiendes? ¿Hablas mi idioma?- dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a Viola.

Sí.- Contestó Viola con inseguridad.

Me llamo Eric y este es Max, mi hermano. Siento que se haya comportado así. Es una bestia.- Eric agarró a Max por el cuello y le hizo una llave que le hizo caer en la arena. Max corrió al interior de la selva, en el centro de la isla.- ¿y tú te llamas?

Viola.

Viola, un nombre precioso. ¿Me acompañas Viola? -Eric le tendió la mano y Viola aún no muy segura de hacer lo correcto la tendió, sin embargo al coger su mano Viola sintió que volvía a estar a salvo. Algo en ese chico le recordaba a Will.


	3. ¿fidelidad?

Capítulo 3

Eric condujo a Viola a través de la selva para mostrarle un lugar en el cual cobijarse. En vista de que el largo pelo rubio de Viola se enredaba en las ramas de los árboles, ésta cogió la navaja de Eric y sin que éste pudiera reprochar nada se corto la larga cabellera en una media melena que no llegaba ni a los hombros de Viola.

El vestido lo rasgó, le parecía incómodo tener que andar con esa vestimenta por una isla llena de arena. Al llegar a casa de Eric éste la hizo pasar con educación. Viola por fin pudo sentarse y pensar.

¿Qué ocurre?

¿Qué ocurre? Se muere mi esposo en un naufragio, aparezco en una isla con un tipo que intenta aprovecharse de mi y estoy en una casa de un hombre que va en taparrabos y ¿te atreves a preguntarme que ocurre?

Lo siento, tan sólo… yo…

Viola se dio cuenta de la crueldad con la que había respondido a Eric, al fin y al cabo él la había salvado.

Perdóname tú a mí, estoy un poco alterada.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Eric se dispuso a hablar.

No deberías cortarte el pelo, tienes el pelo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Viola estaba anonadada. Will le había dicho más de una vez que tenía el pelo más bonito que había visto en su vida. Cada cosa que decía Eric sonaba en Viola como un comentario hecho por Will. Viola se quedó mirando a Eric fijamente.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eric.

Sí, tan sólo un poco sorprendida.

Eric se sentó a su lado.

Sé que estás en un pequeño trance. Todo te parece extraño, pero tranquila, no estás sola. – Eric puso su mano en la de Viola de forma que ésta la retiró en seguida.

No es eso. Es que me recuerdas a alguien. – dijo Viola levantándose bruscamente. – A un amigo.

¿ Un amigo?

Sí.

Viola se quedó mirando al horizonte. Eric la atraía un poco. Tenía miedo. Miedo a no ser fiel a Will, pero al fin y al cabo, Will y ella no eran nada. Todo había terminado aquel día en que se casó con Lord Wessex. Sin embargo ella le amaba, se preguntaba en ese momento que estaría haciendo él. ¿La estaría olvidando?


End file.
